


Point of no return.

by Anemone_Komatsu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, Canon - Manga, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_Komatsu/pseuds/Anemone_Komatsu
Summary: This tragedy happened seven years ago. Eiji couldn't let Ash go. Sing couldn't let Eiji go. It was their point of no return.





	Point of no return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for my bad English. If you see any mistakes - just text me. I'm trying to improve my skills.

“Do not fall in love with ghosts” – was told to him.

“Just let this boy go, you can’t help him” – he heard.

“He is not even that boy you fell in love with couple of years ago” – was repeated to him day by day. 

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t believe in it! Sing couldn’t let Eiji go, he couldn’t just leave him, he couldn’t stop visiting Eiji, but also… He couldn’t stay with him. 

“Can’t live with you. Can’t live without you”. It was circle of hell. Circle, where Sing has been living since Ash died. He was upset. Shorter’s friend, leader who he had respected the most, the strongest person that he had ever known died. But mostly he was upset because at that moment, when the Ash’s life caught, Eiji’s did the same. Eiji… This amazing, kind, naïve boy with eyes full of sunshine and hope died with Ash. Not physically, but menthaly, what was much worse. 

“You don’t deserve him, Ash. You don’t deserve him. You fucking do not!” – Sing wanted to shout it. To scream about it as loud as he could. No… Ash didn’t die. He made everything for staying here, by Eiji’s back, like a shadow. Shadow, whose viselike grip was keeping Eiji. Ash left, but trace of him was stayed everywhere. His glance was on Eiji’s photocards, his thoughts was in his letters on the computer, his silhouette was on the New York’s dirty streets, in faces of strangers. How bad Sing wanted to fix it! To burn all this photos, to break Lynx’s computer, to ruin parts of this goddamn city! Just for not seeing pain in Okumura’s eyes anymore. Just for saving his soul… 

Sing was looking at Eiji. Eiji, who was systematically killing himself, by keeping Aslan in his mind. And Sing… He was systematically killing himself by watching for Eiji. That were their ways of suicide. 

“Get out oh his head. Get out of his heart. Get out of his mind!” whispered Sing desparately, sitting in the dark of the room, which were former asylum of Lynx. 

“Why are you continue to torment him? Don’t you see how does it hurt him?” – cried Sing angrily, bumping the walls. The walls of the room, where seven years ago Eiji was sitting with Ash, watching the dawn. Dawn, huh. How ironically. ‘Aslan’ means ‘dawn’. What a pity that the boy with this name killed the dawn in the life of one wonderful man. Dawn killed dawn. Crap.

When Sing first met Eiji, he was surprised that this boy could became Ash’s friend, making him open his heart and nake his soul. 

When Sing met Eiji at the second time, he understood everything. Innocence of this boy, his naivety, kindness, devotion disarmed and charmed. 

When Sing met Eiji at the third time, he understood, that there is a bright line between him and Okumura, called Ash Lynx. The way they were looking to each other, the smiles they were giving to each other, their light touches by fingertips or warm hugs… 

When Sing met Eiji at the fourth time, he understood that he was lost for himself. Protective, confident, strong… Japanese shocked him. Home boy with normal life, lovely family and normal problems was decisive, when he wanted to protect Ash. 

When Sing met Eiji at the fifth time on the Ash’s funeral, he understood, that this is the end. The end for Eiji. For his life. 

‘I will protect you’ – thought Sing.

‘I will make you feel better’ – promised Sing.

‘I will make him just your memory, just a visitor of your dreams’ – swore Sing. 

Ash died seven years ago. Eiji died with him. And Sing just recognized, that that day when he promised to keep Eiji forever, he died with him. With them. And it was point of no return.


End file.
